Keeper
by Shadow Of Grace
Summary: L always had Watari to look after him and ensure he retained some level of sanity, but what about BB? He had a keeper as well, and this is her story. T for violence and language. Some BBxOC and very slight LxOC. R&R. Warning: Dark themes ahead. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Thick black clouds hung low in the sky, blocking out the last bits of light from the quickly setting sun. Rain fell in thick sheets upon the two figures standing before the cast-iron gates of Wammy's House for the Gifted. The church-like building gave off a foreboding air as lighting cracked through the clouds.

The smaller of the two figures jumped slightly as thunder rumbled, nearly seeming to shake the ground. She was young, not quite four years of age, clad in a grubby brown coat with the too-long sleeves falling over her fisted hands. A threadbare and muddied scarf was pulled up to her nose, shielding her dirt-streaked face from the rain. Fiery red hair hung limply down to her waist, knotted with what looked like twigs and leaves tangled amongst the locks. Her emerald eyes squinted against the storm for a better look at the building ahead, intelligence glinting within the too-green depths.

"Here we are, Kennedy." The man said softly, adjusting his wide-brimmed hat as he smiled kindly at the girl.

"Kenny. My name is Kenny." She huffed, arms crossing awkwardly as the sleeves of her coat twisted and made her grubby face scowl for a moment before she glanced back up at the man "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"This is Wammy's House, it's an orphanage special children." The man replied as the gates creaked open, making the girl jump in surprise and cling to the edge of the man's long coat.

"You should have brought Rory. . . he was the special one. . ." the girl mumbled, eyes falling to the ground as she shuffled forward.

The man didn't reply, instead gazing thoughtfully at the small girl. She certainly didn't look particularly 'special', but there was a gentleness in her eyes that so few people possessed. He pitied her, honestly. What happened to her wasn't right, but so few things in the world were right. Watari could only sigh softly and hope that special kindness deep-seated in her heart would stand the test of time.

Kennedy trembled as the heavy mahogany door was pushed open and she was guided into the bright room beyond. She bit down on her lower lip nervously, nearly drawing blood as her eyes darted about, taking in the sight before her. It was a large room with a staircase in the center, splitting apart several steps up and disappearing into the shadows of unseen halls. A dimmed chandelier hung overhead, lights slowly flickering brighter as a woman stepped into the room, hard hazel eyes softening at the sight of the child.

"Who is this, Watari?" the woman asked, voice as stern as her expression as she adjusted the bun pulling her dark brown hair from her slightly aged face.

"Mary, this is Kennedy. Kenny, this is Mary." Watari said, gesturing to each in turn as a man appeared from another doorway.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you have any idea what time it is?" the man snapped, black-brown eyes narrowing at the child.

"Calm yourself, Roger, you'll scare her." The woman – Mary – snapped, setting a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"This is Kennedy." Watari said quickly, cutting Roger of before he could speak "I would like her to be given the test."

Kennedy gazed suspiciously at the angry-looking man as he stepped closer, face twisted into a hard frown and eyes making her feel as thought she'd suddenly grown very small. She decided immediately that she didn't like this man, and the feeling certainly appeared to be mutual as his expression shifted into a barely-concealed sneer.

"Very well." Roger said with a curt nod, gesturing toward the doorway he had come through.

"Don't worry, dear, Roger doesn't bite." Mary whispered, making Kennedy giggle as the older woman lead her away.

"My office is the other way, Mary." Roger snapped, waving an arm again at the doorway nearest him.

"Lets get you a snack and some clean clothes, you look hungry and itchy." the brown-haired woman said with a smile, turning her back toward Roger and blatantly ignoring him as she herded the small girl toward the kitchen.

A silence passed over the room once the two had departed. Watari gazed thoughtfully after them, a smile settled across his features as Roger fumed.

"Why did you bring her in, Watari?" the angry man demanded, eyes narrowing accusingly.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. A gut feeling, I suppose." Watari replied softly.

"Since when do you act on 'gut feelings'?" Roger asked, anger giving way to confusion.

Watari chuckled softly but gave no answer as Roger continued to question him, neither man aware of the third party hidden amongst the shadows. Black eyes blinked slowly, the light of the chandelier revealing a blood-red tint.


	2. Chapter one: The girl of many names

**A/N:**

**Hey people! I just realized that I completely forgot to put an Author's Note in the first chapter/prologue, but oh well. So, since I recently started watching and reading Death Note again, this story sprang into being. It's un-Beta'd, as my usual Beta, PhantomPrussia, has a bunch of exams or whatever, and cares more about her grades than I do, hence why I'm writing instead of studying. So, please excuse any grammatical errors and such, and feel free to point them out, and I'll get around to fixing them. Eventually. :) **

**Extra note: This will be a bit song-fic-ish. Odds are there'll be one song a chapter, possibly more.**

_Chapter one: The girl of many names_

_Ten years later_

_Kennedy._

_Kenny._

_Ken._

That didn't matter anymore.

_Kimberly._

_Kim._

_K._

That was all I had now.

Of course, no one except for BB and A ever called me Kim. Mary called me Kimberly. Watari, Roger, L, and all the others called me K. It was supposed to be an honor to have a letter like L, A, and B, but I hated it. I didn't like not knowing what my letter meant.

A stood for Alternate, as in an alternate L. B stood for Backup, as in a backup L. But K? I wasn't anywhere near the level of L, or A, or B, or even any of the other children. Actually, I was the stupidest child at Wammy's.

Sure, I did have an IQ that blew the average out if the water, but I also had a mass of issues. Separation Anxiety, Depression, ADHD, OCD, a minor case of Autism, Sensory Integration Dysfunction, Asthma, a ton of food allergies, and a habit of passing out. If course I wasn't the only kid at Wammy's with issues, but my issues didn't work the same way as the other kids.

I couldn't be alone, ever. I had next to no attention span, unless it was something I loved. I couldn't eat anything with wheat, eggs, or milk. I couldn't run. I couldn't stand having anyone hug me, touch my head, or come within four feet of me at any time. I brushed my hair at least thirty eight times a day. I had all of my clothes, electronics, and school supplies sorted by color, shape, and size. When I got stressed, I dug my nails into my arms until they bled. I always carried around a backpack full of. . . Well, pretty much everything. I never went outside. I'm assuming that by now you get the idea.

After growing up for several years around L, I am fairly certain he has a severe case of Autism, and at least a bit of Sensory Integration Dysfunction, but he makes it work, and it is what has made him gifted and famous. It also made him introverted, unsocial, and. . . peculiar, but he's so brilliant that everyone disregards his faults.

I, on the other hand, am antisocial, introverted, occasionally violent, intelligent but not brilliant, and no closer to fame than my puppy, Shane. My faults were just that, faults. They didn't make me 'special' or 'gifted', only different, and disliked.

Of course, unlike L, I did manage to make friends with BB, and A. BB and I met my first night in the orphanage, it was a night I'll never forget.

_I was scared. _

_The man, Watari, he had too many secrets. He had a kind face and voice, which made me want to trust him, but he had secrets, and I knew that secrets were dangerous and even deadly. _

_Mary seemed nice; she gave me hot chocolate and clean clothes. I liked chocolate, and she gave me a pair of soft black pants and a green tee shirt along with soft socks. I liked black and green, and the fuzzy socks made it so I could slide around on the floor like I was ice skating, but only when no one was looking._

_Roger. . . Roger was someone I really, really didn't like. He scoffed at all my answers on the test he gave me. I knew that test was at least fifth grade, like the work Arthur did. I didn't get very many answers right, but I was proud of my work, and he acted like I was a complete moron._

_Mary had been nice and brought me to a room with a simple bed, dresser, nightstand, and bookshelf, all empty and painted white like the walls. It was cold, and I liked the cold. The floor was also polished wood, and once Mary thought I was asleep and left, closing the door behind her, I could skate around in my fuzzy socks, which helped me keep my mind off of. . . well, everything._

_The storm raging outside had begun to calm me as well, and I threw the curtains aside to watch the thunder. The cold glass of the window made me shiver as I pressed a hand against it, and I let a small smile creep onto my face. _

_But the smile melted when I realized how alone I was. Mom, Dad, Arthur, Conor, Rory, they were gone. Dead. All I had was my memories, which I knew would quickly fade, as I had almost no ability to retain memories, aside from the most dramatic experiences. The only real thing I had left was the small silver necklace with a crucifix pendant, which I'd never taken off since it was put on me the day I was born._

_A small shuffle behind me made my entire body freeze in fear. I didn't know if I should attack what was behind me, or stay still. Mary said there were other children here, but they were all asleep. Roger and Watari were talking when Mary lead me away, and the kind woman herself said she needed to clean up the kitchen. . . _

"_Why are you crying?" a toneless voice asked from behind me, and it definitely wasn't Mary._

_I bit my lip and quickly wiped away the tears I hadn't realized I'd been crying before turning quickly on my heel to face the speaker. He didn't look much older than me, with messy black hair and charcoal grey eyes that almost seemed to have a red glint, but I waved it off as my imagination._

"_W-who ar-are y-y-you?" I stuttered nervously, taking a step back in fear, only to collide with the wall._

"_My name is BB."_

That night, BB and I had spent hours talking. He liked storms as well, and he didn't like people any more than I did. After that, we became very close friends, despite that the other children hated BB.

It was my first morning at Wammy's that I first met A. The only reason I even spoke to him was because he was BB's roommate, and they were somewhat uneasy friends.

_I bit my lip in nervousness as I shuffled toward the dining hall, following Mary closely. BB had said that he would be there, and I could sit with him so I wouldn't have to be too close to anyone. I was mainly nervous because BB said there were a lot of children, at least fifty, and I loathed crowds._

_When Mary pushed open the door of the dining hall, I was greeted by a blast of warm air that made me squirm in discomfort, followed by the noise of children talking. Numerous smells assaulted my nose, and I became lightheaded from the sensory overload._

_Just as I feared I would pass out, I heard a familiar toneless voice speaking to me. It took me a moment to realize it was BB, but a smile spread across my face once my vision cleared up. _

_Standing behind my new friend was a boy with strawberry-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a few freckles. He looked about the same age as BB, but he was a bit shorter. There was a friendly smile on his face that made me shiver with discomfort._

"_Kim, this is A, he's my roommate." BB said as he gestured toward the smiling boy._

I still wasn't sure how I'd managed to make friends with A, and I probably never would have if not for his charismatic personality. A was completely different from the others at Wammy's House. He wasn't shy, skittish, timid, cold, or creepy. Actually, he had a smile that could almost literally light up a room.

As I slowly flipped through my scrap book, a small smile crept onto my face at a picture of BB and I, covered in whipped cream. The eight year old me in the picture had whipped cream amongst her curly red hair, and a plethora of the substance smeared across her freckled, and slightly sheepish looking face. BB, on the other hand, didn't look guilty at all, if anything he looked smug with the smirk across his face.

I felt a tear run slowly down my face, and I quickly snapped the book shut, making Shane jump slightly in surprise from his spot on my pillows. Shane was an Irish Setter puppy, only a little over five months old. Roger had a fit about me getting a dog, but Watari decided that having a therapy dog for me would help ease my anxiety and such.

Shane, sensing my mood, crawled over and sat happily in my lap, promptly falling asleep. I absently stroked the pup's auburn coat as I stared at the ceiling and fought back any more tears.

It had definitely been a mistake to go through my scrap book. No one at Wammy's knew I had it, as it was against the rules. I had a few pictures of my family that I'd gotten from a friend one night when I got upset and ran, but that's another story.

The leather-bound scrap book was also filled with pictures of BB, A, and I. There were even a few pictures of L, and some of the other children. I had been keeping a record of BB and I's adventures, from the first time we booby-trapped Roger's office, to when we poured salt into the cake batter Mary was making for L a few months ago.

However, lately BB had been so distant; we rarely even exchanged a few words a day. His eyes didn't light up with laughter like they used to. His smile, the smile that I had grown so attached to, had disappeared, leaving nothing but the occasional dark grin in its wake.

A had been changing recently as well. He had become more reserved, and didn't spend as much time talking to the others and playing with the younger children as he used to. But he still talked to me every day, and he even cheered me up at times.

I had changed a bit as well, I suppose. As I stared into the mirror across my room, I almost smiled at the girl in the glass. My fiery red curls, reaching just below my shoulders, were actually hanging loosely around my somewhat pale face. Normally I kept my hair up in a ponytail or bun, but I wanted to see what it looked like against my vivid green eyes.

BB had once complemented my eyes. His favorite color was red, as I knew well, but one day when we had actually gone outside, he told me that my eyes were pretty. It was the first time I'd ever heard BB complement anyone, and the memory made me smile.

But that day had been five years ago. Ever since L had become so successful and famous, BB and A had been under a huge strain to live up to that reputation. It had changed them both so much, and taken away what little light there was in BB's charcoal eyes.

Another tear slipped down my face, landing on the silver crucifix hanging from the thin chain around my neck. I stared blankly down at the necklace, doing my best to fight away the memories threatening me from the edge of my mind, waiting to crash down on me with a painful flood of emotions.

"Kim? Are you alright?" A asked as he knocked softly on my door. Shane's head perked up, and I quickly wiped the tears from my face with one hand, while using the other to hide the scrap book under my pillow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I called back as I lifted Shane into my arms and walked over to open the door.

"You've been crying." A said quietly, his blue eyes showing concern. One thing I did like about A was how expressive his eyes are. You could always tell just what he was thinking from his eyes, and it was a little comforting.

"It's nothing important. There's just been a lot going on." I said softly, managing to force a smile onto my face that didn't look like a grimace.

"I see. Well, there's a new kid today. Apparently he got in last night, and Watari suggested dragging you along to say hello." A said with a bright smile lighting up his face. He was more or less in charge of greeting the new kids in an effort to make them feel more at home.

"I really don't want to be around people right now-" I began, only to be cut off by A's pleading look "Fine."

"Cool! Follow me." A called as he took off down the hall with energy I hadn't seen from him in months.

I sighed slightly and grabbed an oversized green sweater from my room, pulling it over my head to cover my black tank top and grey short-shorts. It was the middle of winter, so the hallways were cold, and though I did love the cold, I didn't want to freeze to death.

My Sensory Integration Dysfunction made it almost excruciating to wear things like full-length jeans and long sleeve shirts, so the majority of my wardrobe was cropped tank tops and the shortest shorts I could get away with and still avoid getting a lecture from Watari about why a young woman shouldn't dress so revealingly. I wasn't trying to be a slut, that just wasn't my style, so at least in the winter I wore oversized sweaters with the sleeves rolled up. The sweaters came down to my lower thigh, so nobody had a fit at me for my clothing choices.

When I finally caught up to A, he was standing next to a boy who looked about fourteen, so roughly the same age as BB and A. He had messy red hair a few shades darker than mine, and wore a pair of goggles with tinted lenses that masked the color of his eyes.

"You're slow today, Kim." A said with a smirk as I slowly approached, feeling incredibly nervous at the thought of meeting a new person.

"It's not my fault you won't switch to decaf." I muttered, glaring slightly at A.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Matt, meet Kimberly. Kim, meet Matt. He's the new kid." A introduced, his blinding smile ever-present.

"Hey." Matt greeted with a half-hearted wave, which I somewhat timidly returned.

"She's shy." A shrugged, and Matt nodded in understanding.

"I am no-" I began, but the words died in my throat when I saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the hall behind A and Matt.

"Hey BB! Matt, meet BB. BB, Matt's the new kid!" A called cheerfully as BB took another step forward. His words sounded sincere, but some of the light had dimmed from A's eyes, giving way to an emotion I couldn't quite place.

BB said nothing, silent like a statue as he kept walking down the hall. When he passed me, I stared almost pleadingly into his charcoal eyes, mentally screaming for him to say something, but no words came.

One lone tear slid down my face as I stared after BB's retreating form. There was something wrong, very, very wrong.

**A/N:**

***Sigh* Well, I must say that I'm less than pleased with this chapter. I had a whole plot line planned out, but it sorta took on a life of it's own. . . On the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic, which makes me pretty happy.**

**Review for cookies! :) **


	3. Chapter two: Dark Lullabies

**A/N:**

**Grace: Hey people! Guess who's back?**

**Phantom: Shut up and start the chapter. . .**

**Grace: Yes! It's PhantomPrussia, my ever-cheerful Beta!**

**Phantom: . . .**

**Grace: So anyway, this is where songs actually enter the story. I'm stating in advance that I do not own, nor will I ever own, any of the songs featured in this story. You know what that means? YOU CAN'T SUE ME, BITCHES!**

**Phantom: Right. . . Let's get the chapter rolling. . .**

**Extra note: The song is Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. It's a beautiful song, I would suggest listening to it on YouTube at some point or another, preferably before or after you read this chapter.**

_Chapter two: Dark lullabies_

_Three months later_

I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was late. My hand was pressed against the cold glass of my window as I watched the icy rain pour down, which calmed my nerves slightly. When the deep rumble of thunder crashed, Shane jumped up in surprise from his place on my pillows, brown eyes wide with surprise, to an almost comical extent that made me laugh slightly.

Soft footsteps echoed outside my door, followed by a quiet and timid knock. Already knowing who it was, I stood from my seat by the windowsill and pulled the door open. A small girl, barely five years old, with short brown hair and soft blue eyes, stood in the doorway, clutching tightly to a slightly worn teddy bear.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" I asked softly as I knelt down and patted the girl's head gently.

"T-the thunder . . . it was scary. . ." the small girl whimpered, squeezing the bear tighter as tears brimmed in the corners of her sky blue eyes.

"Would you like me to come tuck you in?" I asked with a smile as Emma nodded furiously and I scooped her up into my arms. It was true, I absolutely hated human contact, but I had a soft spot for children.

Another rumble of thunder rolled through the sky, making Emma squeak in fear as I walked quietly down to hallway toward her room. When I pushed the plain white door open, I laughed lightly at the sight of ten children all huddled together, clutching stuffed animals and hiding under blankets.

"I take it you all got a little scared?" I asked as I stepped into the room and sat in the middle of the floor, letting two more children crawl into my lap as the others crowded around.

"Sing us something!" one of the younger boys, Peter, piped up from his spot in my lap. The other children cheered happily at the notion, making me sigh but smile as well.

I had sung to the younger kids ever since I was eight years old. The closest thing they had to a mother figure was Mary, and she was always so busy that she didn't have time to console children with nightmares. Roger didn't approve of the songs I sang to the children, claiming that they were 'dark' and 'evil', but as they were old Gaelic songs that had been passed down generation to generation not only in my culture, but my family, I decided they were alright.

"_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep,_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep. _

_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief,_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief,_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief,_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath._

_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her,_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor,_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior,_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her._

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep,_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless son, each day you grow older,_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold,_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole._

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep,_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep."_

"Hey Kimmy, what's the song 'bout?" Emma asked sleepily, and a few of the still-conscious kids nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever heard the story of King Arthur and his son Mordred?" I asked through a yawn, noting that the heavy storm outside had dulled to a light rain.

"No. . ." Emma muttered as her eyes slid shut.

"Well, I'll tell it to you some day." I whispered as I slowly stood and tucked Emma into bed. The other children were sprawled around on the floor, and I took a moment to shift their respective blankets into little beds before heading back to my own room.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I nearly collided with BB. I froze completely, staring up at him in confusion. His eyes showed a spark, albeit a small one, of the little boy I met on my first night here. A small smile spread across my face as I gently closed Emma's door and turned to face BB.

"That was a bit morbid for children, don't you think." BB said with a small chuckle, as though he'd just said a joke.

"It's simply a story, just like any of the fairy tales in children's books." I shrugged, noting that BB's posture had hunched over considerably, reminding me almost hauntingly of L.

Actually, recently BB had taken on numerous traits that resembled L. His hair had always been long and somewhat tousled, but now it looked disturbingly like L's. He wasn't wearing shoes, which he'd usually worn before, he would bite his thumb when deep in thought, and whenever he sat down, he would sit in the same hunched position as L.

"What are you thinking about?" BB asked softly, turning his head to look directly into my eyes.

"What are you trying to accomplish, BB? You're. . . You're changing. You never talk to me anymore, you act _just _like L, you skulk about in the hallways, and you haven't honestly smiled in months!" my voice rose slightly and cracked at the last words. I guessed it really was his smile that I missed the most.

"Do you honestly want to know the answer to that question?" BB asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Yes. . . I do." I whispered my voice shaking slightly, but my words firm.

"I think that you already know." BB said with a dark smirk before turning and disappearing down the hall.

**A/N:**

**Grace: Okay, I can't really put into words how unhappy I am about this chapter . . . really meant to make it at least twice as long, but I kinda hit a plot wall, and I decided it would be easier to post a super short chapter than beating my brains out on a wall trying to figure out how to make it longer. Oh, and I feel like I should mention that this story isn't actually centered around Wammy's, I'm just making the first few chapters a bit of background so that I won't have to explain all the shit that went down later on via flashbacks. I hate writing flashbacks. **

**Phantom: Don't you have someone to thank?**

**Grace: Oh yeah, thanks to **_**SmarticleParticle**_**, my first reviewer! I made an alteration to the Prologue, so now I'm hoping it all works better. And I'm also doing my best to keep Kennedy from being all Mary-Sue-ish, I kinda feel like I'm making her a bit too emotional, but given the assorted disorders and such, not to mention her age, it's not, hypothetically, overdone. . . But then again, it's kinda the reader's whose opinions I value, not all the assorted facts, so if you guys think she's getting too Mary-Sue-ish, or already is, please let me know, and I'll do what I can to fix it. :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Grace:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I'd like to start off with an apology for all of my readers. All of you really do mean a lot to me, every single hit on this story makes me smile. The faves and follows never fail to improve my mood, even when I'm having the shittiest of days, and if I could hug every one of you I would. You reviewers, though. . . you guys really are the ones that inspire me to get off my procrastinating and incredibly lazy ass to get some writing done, and every single one literally makes me dance around like a lunatic; my cousins must think I need to be locked up at this point.**

**Unfortunately, life is a bitch – as I'm sure you all know. After dealing with some rather severe bullying problems and more than one hospital visit, I've ended up moving. Now I'm in a different state entirely, and though things are quite a bit easier for me now, I'm still dealing with physical and mental after effects. Now, please note that I am ****NOT ****fishing for sympathy, I haven't a doubt in my mind that I can't even begin to fathom the troubles that other people have. At this point I simply feel obligated to my amazing readers to explain why the hell it's taking me so long to update.**

**Now that I'm finally getting settled properly and on the road to a decent recovery, I'd like to pick up my writing again. After reading through my assorted stories, I was left utterly disgusted by the all-round quality – or lack thereof – of nearly every chapter. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that no one has pointed out the shoddiness of my writing yet. **

**More to the point, I've decided to do a full re-write of every story. Needless to say, this is no small undertaking, especially with the nearly two dozen other fanfics that I haven't quite gotten around to posting. In order to make everything a bit easier for me, I've made an entirely new account. All re-written fics will be uploaded as I get to them, and I promise that each and every story I've published thus far WILL be gotten to eventually, though I can't say quite when. A link for my new account (Pen name Forsaken Paradise) can be found on my profile.**

**Again, I would like to thank each of my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. All of you really have brought a bit of sunshine to my day – ironic given that it's storming at the moment – and I wish I could thank each of you individually, but unfortunately typing isn't very easy for me at the moment. Please do keep an eye out for the new version of this story, and I'll probably post a quick notice on here when I upload the fixed version. At the risk of being repetitive, thank you all for your support of my writing up to this point, and I hope to hear from you guys again. **

**Lots of love,**

**Grace.**


End file.
